A Beautiful Valentine Tears
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Seorang gadis pengidap kanker otak mengidolakan sebuah band rock ternama Jepang bernama NineFox. Dia adalah seorang Foxy sejati (nama fandom Nine fox) dan juga Fairy (sebutan fans Uzumaki Naruto) fanatik. Pertemuannya dengan sang idola tak diduga, ia tak menyangka lukisan tangannya yang hilang bergambar wajah Naruto dikembalikan oleh idolanya sendiri. Bagaimana kisah keduanya?
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Valentine Tears / Part 1  
**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina **

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**INI FANFICTION KARYAKU SENDIRI. INI FANFICTION UDAH LAMA TAPI TOKOHNYA AKU UBAH JADI NARUHINA. MAAF JIKA MASIH ADA NAMA ATAU ISTILAH ASING YANG MASIH TERSISA. HAPPY READING**

**TOKOH ASLI INI ADALAH KIM HYE JIN DAN KEY. INI SEBENARNYA FF TENTANG K-POP KHUSUSNYA SHINEE. FF INI JUARA UMUM DI FP LOCKETZ. INI BUKAN KARYA PLAGIAT. INI KARYAKU SENDIRI YANG AKU UBAH TOKOH KARAKTERNYA**

******ARIGATOU!**

**BUKTI BUKAN PLAGIAT**

**Check diwebsite blogspot "KEYong Love's Story"  
**

**Lalu bandingkan wajah dan biodata lengkap author diatas dengan akun facebook " /maulida devi hanafi"**

**jika masih ragu Check keterangan di FP facebook "/FanficNaruhina atau nama lengkap Fpnya "Komik Fanfic Naruhina Indonesia"  
**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**

Di ruangan yang serba putih yang hanya berukuran 3×4 meter, dengan bau obat yang menyengat di seluruh ruangan, Duduklah seorang gadis di sebuah ranjang, dengan jarum infuse yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat lembaran-lembaran tiap halaman majalah yang ada tepat di depan matanya sekarang. Matanya tertuju pada sosok lima pria yang rata-rata mereka berumur 20-an, berpose menawan dengan senyum khas mereka masing-masing di majalah tersebut. Dia membalik kertas di halaman berikutnya. Tangan pucat gadis itu membelai sosok pria dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto itulah sosok pria yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang, Andai dia bisa bertemu dengan pria ini sekali saja secara langsung bukan hanya dari jauh, dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal padanya. Ingin mengungkapkan betapa kagumnya dia dengannya. " Nine Fox The Shining star" itulah judul majalah yang dia baca. Majalah itu menceritakan tentang comebacknya Nine Fox band di belantika music Jepang. Siapa yang tidak kenal Nine Fox, walaupun mereka baru mulai debutnya selama dua tahun tapi mereka sudah menjadi salah satu band rock papan atas di Jepang. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum hambar melihat foto salah satu member bernama Naruto.

"Hinata, kau belum tidur?".

Seorang wanita setengah baya datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Wanita itu membuang bunga yang kering dan layu dari Fas kemudian menggantinya dengan bunga yang baru dibelinya. Hinata hanya membalas sapaan wanita itu dengan senyuman. Wanita itu perlahan mendekati Hinata dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang di baca olehnya.

"Ibu, bagaimana menurutmu apa kali ini Naruto terlihat sangat tampan seperti di majalah-majalah sebelumnya". Tanya gadis polos situ.

"Sampai kapanpun Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dan lucu". Ibu Hinata memngusap-usap kepala putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ibu, itulah panggilan untuk wanita setengah baya yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Ibu Hinata sangat mengerti dan paham sekali kalau anaknya sangat menyukai NineFox khususnya Naruto. Hinata putrinya sangatlah pintar melukis, setiap lembar kertas gambar dia penuhi dengan lukisan wajah Naruto. "Hinata ada kabar baik, kata dokter mulai besok kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit".

"Benarkah ibu?". Ibu Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Kau tahu Ibu, bau obat dan infuse diruangan ini membuat kepalaku pusing". Bisik Hinata, dan sontak membuat ommanya ketawa.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membereskan pakaianmu. Semoga Naruto datang ke mimpimu dan memberimu sebuah ciuman". Goda ibu Hinata.

"Aduh Ibu…". Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. "Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu". Ibu Hinata mencium kening putrinya dan memyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak". Ibu Hinata menghela nafas panjang disaat putrinya sudah memejamkan mata, seakan dia memiliki beban yang sangat berat sebagai seorag orang tua tunggal yang berperan sebagai Ibu sekaligus ayah buat Hyuuga Hinata putrinya.

ooOOoo

"Kiaa….! Hinata akhirnya kau masuk sekolah lagi. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu". Sapa salah seorang sahabat Hinata yang bernama Haruno Sakura sambil memeluknya serta mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Hei! Sakura lepaskan" protes Hinata.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disamping Hinata. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik buat Hinata di dunia ini, Sakura sangat mengerti semua hal tentang dirinya khususnya kecintaannya terhadap NineFox walaupun sahabatnya itu adalah seorang Fluffy (sebutan dari fans band SkyBlue ) yang sangat fanatik namun kalaupun ada berita terbaru tentang NineFox khususnya Naruto, Sakura selalu memberi tahunya. Malah terkadang Sakura lebih update tentang NineFox daripada dirinya. Padahal Hinata adalah seorang Foxy (Sebutan fans NineFox).

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana denganmu?".

"Fantastis seperti biasanya". Ucap Sakura yang tersenyum manis padanya. " Oh ya, Hinata apa kau tahu kalau Naruto nanti akan menjadi DJ di Hime radio bersama Uchiha Sasuke untuk menggantikan seniornya Itachi dan Deidara yang lagi sibuk mengurus konser di Japan's Dome". Mendengar kabar itu, tubuh Hinata yang tadinya kedinginan karena pengaruh cuaca sekarang menjadi Hangat.

"Benarkah, wuah, aku harus kesana" seru Hinata bahagia.

"Tentu kau harus kesana, jangan lupa bawa handicam atau kamera digital. Ambil gambar Naruto sebanyak-banyaknya hehehe". Sakura memberi saran kepada sahabatnya agar Hinata mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Kalau itu kau tidak usah memberitahuku. Apa kau mau menemaniku?" ajak Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata aku harus mengantar Ibu kerumah nenek. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu". Sakura cemberut dan merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani sahabatnya untuk melihat pujaan hatinya. Untuk saat ini Sakura merasa bukan sahabat yang baik. "Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik".

"Tidak, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Tidak apa-apa Sakura". Namun Sakura terus memasang tampang cemberut dengan perasaan bersalah. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu. Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Tersenyumlah". Hinata merangkul pundak sahabatnya dan memukul pelan kepala Sakura dengan dahinya. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang lucu.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Sesekali Hinata melihat jam dinding kelasnya. Dia ingin segera menuju tempat dimana Naruto akan menjadi DJ disana, walaupun hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali. Detik berikutnya bel berbunyi, tanpa harus berpikir lagi, Hinata mempercepat jalannya dan langsung menuju ke Hime radio. Tidak ada waktu buat pulang, untuk mengambil Handicam atau kamera digital. Rencana awalnya jadi berantakan karena mendadak guru mereka mengadakan jam tambahan. Dinginnya Kota Tokyo tidak terasa olehnya, yang ada diotaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar cepat sampai dan segera melihat wajah Naruto. Di tengah jalan, mata Hinata tertuju pada sebuah poster yang besar di salah satu toko baju, tentu saja poster bergambarkan Naruto yang memang menjadi salah satu model dari merek baju ternama. Hinata membelokan kakinya dan berjalan mendekat di toko itu hanya untuk melihatnya sejenak.

Disisi lain, sebuah mobil Van putih melaju dengan pelan karena jalanan di kota Tokyo saat ini sedikit macet. Didalam mobil van itu, hanya ada dua orang pria muda bersama sopir tentunya. Satu pria itu mamakai topi lucu kalau dicermati topi itu seperti kuping domba, kaos putih bertuliskan Follow-me dan Jaket berwarna abu-abu sambil mendengarkan music. Pria muda satunya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau, kuning dan di rangkapi jaket sedang duduk termenung melihat pemandangan di luar Jendela.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasa lapar?" tanya cowok bertopi kuping domba itu.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum kita berangkat" jawab pria berkemeja kotak-kotak hijau sambil terus melihat keluar jendela.

Saat itu juga matanya tertuju pada sosok seorang gadis yang masih berseragam sekolah, sedang berdiri tegak di depan sebuah toko dengan terus memandang sebuah poster. Pria itu penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat gadis itu. Dia menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang dan terlihatlah jelas poster yang dilihat gadis itu ternyata adalah poster bergambar Naruto. Pria bertopi domba itu melihat aneh kearah Sasuke yang mendadak serius melihat sesuatu.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau lihat gadis itu". Pria itu mengangguk serta mendekatkan wajahnya kedekat jendela agar melihat lebih jelas. "Dia sedang memandangi postermu Naruto. Sepertinya dia penggemar beratmu".

"Ahahahaha aku rasa begitu, Sasuke apa kau bisa melihat wajahnya? tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya". Sasuke menyudahi untuk melihatnya. Namun tidak untuk Naruto, dia terus memandang kearah gadis berambut keunguan itu. Entah mengapa hatinya dan matanya ingin sekali melihat apa yang di lakukan gadis itu selanjutnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersungkur jatuh karena ada orang berlari yang menabraknya. Tak ada seorangpun yang menolong. Gadis itu bangkit dan membersihkan roknya. Rambutnya tersibak, sehingga Naruto sekarang dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Mobilpun perlahan kembali berjalan, namun pandangan Key tidak lepas dari gadis itu.

"Hei Naruto apa yang kau lihat? kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak aku hanya penasaran saja".

ooOOOoo

Hinata sekarang sudah sampai di depan Radio Hime. Sudah banyak sekali Fairy (sebutan fans Naruto) dan Eagle (sebutan fans Sasuke) disitu, dengan membawa poster, handicam bahkan kamera digital. Hinata merasa sedikit minder karena dia tidak membawa apa-apa. Kalau begini caranya bagaimana Naruto tahu kalau aku adalah salah satu penggemarnya. Hinata berjalan masuk di tengah-tengah lautan gadis, dan akhirnya dia bisa menembus blockade yang dari tadi menghalanginya dan membuatnya bisa berdiri paling depan. Hinata tersenyum puas dengan usahanya, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Naruto lebih dekat lagi. Di mata Hinata, Naruto sekarang terlihat lucu dengan topi yang di kenakannya. Hal itu membuatnya tertawa dan terus tersenyum tanpa Henti. Orang-orang disekitarnya pada sibuk meneriakan nama Naruto maupun Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak dilakukan olehnya, Hinata lebih suka memandang Naruto dalam-dalam daripada menghabiskan tenaganya untuk berteriak-teriak. Kilatan cahaya dari kamera salah satu penggemar membuat mata Hye Jin sedikit sakit. Semua orang sibuk mengabadikan kegiatan mereka dengan peralatan canggih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa hanya berdiri diam seperti ini tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa? Namun kebingunagan Hinata tidak berlangsung lama, dia punya ide untuk mengabadikan Naruto lewat sebuah lukisan. Posisi Naruto saat ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Hinata, karena Naruto sekarang lagi berdiri dan makan sekaleng tomat buah jadi tidak ada penghalang mik di depan wajahnya. Tangan Hinata menggoreskan pensil sedikit demi sedikit di atas kertas gambarnya dan mulai menggambar struktur wajah Naruto.

Mata Hinata silih berganti antara menatap wajah Naruto dan menatap buku gambarnya. Walaupun posisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melukis karena dia sering terdorong tapi itu semua tidak menyurutkan semangatnya. Naruto sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu pegawai di radio itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat seorang gadis yang dari tadi melihatnya dan sibuk mencorat-coret kertas ditangannya. Dengan terus memperhatikan gadis itu, Naruto bertanya dalam hati. Bukankah itu gadis yang memandang posterku di depan toko tadi? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia melukisku?. Detik selanjutnya mata mereka beradu, Hinata terdiam mendadak jari-jarinya kaku dan tidak bisa menggerakkan pensil yang ada ditangannya, apakah dia tidak salah lihat, Naruto orang yang selama ini menjadi idolanya memandang lurus kehadapannya dan memperhatikannya. Naruto kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada Hinata. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata dirundung rasa tidak percaya benarkah Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Dengan sedikit malu Hinata mengangguk ragu dan tersenyum kemudian dia terus melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Naruto, cepatlah duduk acaranya sudah akan dimulai?" peintah Sasuke.

"Oh iya aku mengerti".

Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan memakai Headphone dikupingnya. Iklan radio silih berganti dan saatnya mereka membuka acara "Selamat sore, para pendengar setia radio Hime, bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Oke aku Naruto NineFox yang di temani oleh….".

"Aku Sasuke, untuk hari ini dan sementara kami menggantikan senior kita, Uchiha Itachi-san dan Deidara-san yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan konser di Japan's Dome dan tentu saja kita semua berharap semua berjalan dengan lanca" kata Sasuke.

" Iya tentu semua orang berharap seperti itu. Baiklah sebelumnya kami akan memutarkan lagu special buat kalian dan tentunya itu lagu dari kami ahahahaha, semoga kalian suka" ujar Naruto, Alunan Lagu NineFox-Hello menggema di seluruh ruangan. Naruto melepas Headphonya dan matanya mencari sosok gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Naruto lega ketika dia melihat gadis itu masih disitu.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat tidak terasa sudah dua jam lebih Naruto dan Sasuke mengisi acara ini. Saatnya untuk pulang dan istrihat, sebelum keluar dari studio Naruto sempat mencari sosok gadis berseragam tadi, tapi dia sudah tidak ada mungkin dia sudah pulang batinnya. Bayang-bayang gadis itu terus membayangi pikrannya apa lagi cara senyumnya yang indah dan tidak bosan untuk melihatnya. Naruto beserta Sasuke kembali ke mobil Van putihnya menuju ke asrama mereka. Sesampainya di lampu merah, Naruto melihat gadis itu duduk sendirian di halte. Sepertinya dia mau menunggu bis. Dan dari arah berlawanan Naruto melihat Bis datang, gadis itupun masuk kedalam bis, bayangannya pun menghilang. Namun mata Naruto tidak berhenti dari situ saja, Naruto melihat ada sebuah buku gambar yang tertinggal di bangku Halte. Pasti itu bukunya. Batin Naruto. Tanpa banyak pikir Naruto membuka pintu dan berusaha untuk mengambilnya.

"Hei Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu". Naruto berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia mengambil buku gambar itu dan kembali kedalam mobil. Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya, kemudian tangannya mulai membuka tiap lembar buku gambar itu. Sasuke yang penasaran akhirnya ikut Nimbrung, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Asaga Naruto, bukankah ini wajahmu?".

" Iya benar sekali Sasuke". Naruto terlihat benar-benar shock melihat dirinya di lukis secara sempurna.

"Siapa pemilik buku ini? dia tentunya penggemar beratmu. Wah, Lukisannya bagus sekali, mirip sekali denganmu". Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, dia masih sibuk membuka lembaran-lembaran lain buku itu. Dan dilihatlah sebuah gambar dirinya yang berdiri, memakai topi sambil makan buah tomat. Naruto bengong memandang tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dengan keadaan berdesak-desakan seperti itu, dia bisa melukis dengan sempurna seperti ini. "Hei..hei bukannya, ini…..! Astaga Naruto, berarti orang ini melihatmu diradio tadi" ujar Sasuke

"Iya kau benar, dan aku sempat saling pandang dengannya. Dia adalah gadis yang kau kasih tau tadi dijalan saat kita berangkat. Apa kau masih ingat?'.

"Naruto, jadi dia gadis di depan toko tadi". Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke menyambar buku gambar itu dari tangan Naruto. Dari pojok buku gambar itu ada sebuah catatan kecil, yang bertuliskan nama, sekolah, alamat dan No ponsel. "Hei! Naruto disini ada nama gadis itu. Nama Hyuga Hinata, Sekolah di Korikushi Ga….". Belum selesai bicara Naruto sudah merebut kembali buku gambar itu. Senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya. Naruto merasa sangat senang melihat catatn kecil itu.

ooOOoo

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya di atas meja kelasnya. Sepulang dari radio sukira kemarin Hinata baru sadar kalau buku gambarnya tertinggal dan ketika dia tadi mencoba untuk mengunjungi halte bis tadi malam, hasilya nihil. Buku gambarnya tidak ada. Dia sempat menagis karena, itu kumpulan lukisan wajah Naruto yang dengan susah payah dia menggambarnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Seharusnya dia lebih teliti, bukannya ceroboh seperti itu.

" Hinata..!" sapa sakura girang. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan muka masam "Hinata apa yang terjadi denganmu" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Buku gambarku, yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak lukisan wajah Naruto buatanku, hilang…hiks hiks".

"Kok bisa hilang?".

"Kemarin tertinggal di halte waktu nungguin Bis. Di buku itu sudah aku tulis nama dan nomer ponselku. Siapa tahu orang yang menemukannya mau menghubungiku tapi sampai sekarang tidak seorangpun yang menghubungiku" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Aduh, kau itu memang sangat ceroboh sekali. Lalu bagaimana tentang kemarin? apa kau mendapatkan banyak gambar Naruto?". Hinata menggeleng lemas dan terlihat frustasi. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu Hello yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah berasal dari Ponsel Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Hinata ogah-ogahan.

"Apa benar ini dengan Hyuga Hinata?"tanya orang yang ada di seberang.

"Iya, ini siapa?".

"Namaku…namaku… Akihara. Tadi malam aku menemukan, sebuah buku gambar di halte. Disni tertulis namamu dan nomer ponselmu jadi aku putuskan untuk menghubungimu". Jelas pria yang mengaku Akihara itu.

"Benarkah, terima kasih, kau telah menemukan bukuku. Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengambil bukuku, buku itu sangat penting buatku" mohon Hinata, dan berharap semoga namja yang menelfonnya ini meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk mau menemuinya.

"Tentu, bagaimana kalau nanti Jam sebelas malam. Di taman kota".

"Jam sebelas malam? Apa tidak salah, itu terlalu malam bagaimana kalau jam 7".

"Aku sibuk kalau jam segitu. Baiklah kalau kau nggak bisa tidak apa-apa. Kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu lagi aku sibuk sekarang…". Ucap pria itu enteng.

"Tunggu, baiklah aku setuju, jam 11 malam di taman kota oke.".

"Oke aku tunggu". Jawab pria itu singkat dan menutup telfonnya.

Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena. Terimakasih Tuhan kau mengembalikan buku berharaga itu lewat perantara pra ini. Diwaktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda. Naruto menutup Ponselnya tersenyum bahagia. Suara Gadis itu sangatlah Lembut dan Indah seindah senyumnya. Naruto merasa dirinya sangat aneh, semenjak dia melihat gadis itu di radio, raut wajahnya dan senyumanya selalu terekam jelas di otaknya. Naruto membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran buku gambar yang penuh dengan lukisan wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ada fans yang begitu mengaguminya seperti ini, padahal menurut Naruto dia itu sama sekali tidak sempurna bahkan memiliki banyak kekurangan. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu Hyuga Hinata. Katanya dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Beautiful Valentine Tears / Part 1  
**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina **

**Rating : T**

**WARNING **

**INI FANFICTION KARYAKU SENDIRI. INI FANFICTION UDAH LAMA TAPI TOKOHNYA AKU UBAH JADI NARUHINA. MAAF JIKA MASIH ADA NAMA ATAU ISTILAH ASING YANG MASIH TERSISA. HAPPY READING**

**TOKOH ASLI INI ADALAH KIM HYE JIN DAN KEY. INI SEBENARNYA FF TENTANG K-POP KHUSUSNYA SHINEE. FF INI JUARA UMUM DI FP LOCKETZ. INI BUKAN KARYA PLAGIAT. INI KARYAKU SENDIRI YANG AKU UBAH TOKOH KARAKTERNYA**

**ARIGATOU!**

**BUKTI BUKAN PLAGIAT**

**Check diwebsite blogspot "KEYong Love's Story"**

**Lalu bandingkan wajah dan biodata lengkap author diatas dengan akun facebook " /maulida devi hanafi"**

**jika masih ragu Check keterangan di FP facebook "/FanficNaruhina atau nama lengkap Fpnya "Komik Fanfic Naruhina Indonesia"**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**

Pukul sebelas malam Hinata sudah berada di taman kota. Di duduk sendirian di sudut taman yang sudah sepi oleh pengunjung. Perasaan takut menyelimuti dirinya, dia takut kalau pria itu itu akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya. Pikiran Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan untuk memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Maka dari itu sebelum berangkat Hinata sudah mengantisipasi semuanya, dia membawa alat setrum yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Kalau pria itu macam-macam dia tinggal menaruh alat ini ke lehernya. Hinata merenung, mungkin dia adalah gadis bodoh sedunia karena dia bersedia menemui seorang pria yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya hanya demi sebuah buku gambar tidak penting yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan tangannya. Sejenak lamunannya buyar ketika dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan sebuah topi, kaos hijau dan jaket hitam menuju ke arahnya. Hatinya was-was, takut kalau sebentar lagi kejadian buruk dalam pikirannya akan segera terjadi. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan salam kepada pria itu.

"Se, selamat malam". Hinata membungkukan badannya. Pria itu tidak membalas sapaannya dan langsung beringsut duduk di kursi taman yang panjang. Mau tidak mau Hinata kembali dari duduknya.

"Kau yang bernama Hyuga Hinata?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Oh iya aku Hinata ". Pria itu membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku gambar miliknya "Ini bukumu ".pria itu menyodorkan buku gambar itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Arigatou" Hinata tanpa ragu mengambil buku gambarnya dari tangan orang asing ini. Hinata membuka-buka lembaran buku gambarnya dan mengecek apakah semua gambarnya lengkap. Ternyata semua masih sama tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya sekarang. Dia lebih manis kalau melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Senyumnya lebih indah daripada senyum yang aku lihat kemarin malam. Namun sayang wajahnya sedikit agak pucat. Apa dia sekarang ada masalah? Atau Dia kurang makan? kenapa aku memikirkah hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Batinnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pria yang ada disampingnya dari tadi memandangnya dan yang lebih penting dia tidak tahu kalau pria itu adalah Naruto. Idolanya selama dua tahun ini.

"Kau suka sekali melukis ya?" tanya Naruto

"Iya aku suka melukis sejak dari kecil". Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Oh, Lalu, aku lihat semua objek lukisanmu adalah seorang pria. Biasanya kebanyakan seorang pelukis, suka melukis pemandangan atau membuat lukisan abstrak, kenapa kau memilih menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai objekmu? Apa dia begitu penting buatmu?sepertinya dia seorang penyanyi kan?". Naruto memberikan pertanyaan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Iya dia adalah Naruto salah satu member NineFox! Dia adalah semangat buatku. Dengan melihat cara dia tertawa, cara dia bernyanyi, cara dia membuat lelucon aku yang tadinya sedih kembali bahagia lagi. Mungkin banyak orang yang memandangku berlebihan dalam mengidolakan seseorang, tapi nyatanya memang itu yang aku alami dan aku tidak mau memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentangku". Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ingin mulai besok kau membuat lukisanku dalam bentuk yang besar. Karena aku lihat lukisanmu sangatlah bagus dan kebetulan aku juga tidak punya lukisan diriku di rumah".

"Heh! Apa kau serius? Akihara-kun kau bercanda kan?".

Hinata merasa orang ini sedikit aneh. Main suruh untuk melukis gitu aja. Hinata melihat pria itu hanya tersenyum dan perlahan membuka topinya. Hinata menelan ludah, matanya terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Lidahnya kelu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika dia melihat wajah pria yang tepat berada di depannya sekarang. Benarkah apa yang dia lihat? Benarkah dia Naruto, wajahnnya mirip sekali.

"Maaf aku membohongimu, namaku bukan Akihara tapi Uzumaki Naruto .Saat pulang dari Hime radio kemarin, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu meninggalkan ini di halte jadi aku berniat untuk mengambilnya dan kemudian mengembalikannya padamu". Naruto tersenyum manis "Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu mengangumiku seperti itu. Kau rela malam-malam menemui pria yang nggak kau kenal hanya demi buku gambar yang melukiskan diriku. Arigatou Hyuga Hinata ". Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Be, enarkah kau itu Naruto-kun ? Tanya Hinata sedikit gagap.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Astaga, baiklah aku akan bernyayi dengarkan suaraku. Nanti kau pasti akan percaya kalau aku benar-benar Naruto. Ehm…Ehm…". Naruto berdehem siap-siap untuk bernyanyi. "**koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no. ****kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii****. ****totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni****  
****niji ga kakaru you ni**".

"Hentikan, iya aku percaya kalau kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto".

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Akhirnya, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, walaupun tanpa persiapan apapun dan sedikit memalukan seperti ini. Tapi dia benar-benar bahagia, semua impiannya tercapai. Naruto terkejut, melihat gadis di depannya menangis dan terus memandangnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tangannya. Perlahan Naruto agak mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata, kemudian memeluknya erat. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukannya yang jelas saat melihatnya menangis seperti ini, hatinya ingin sekali memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun".

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu sampai membuat dadanya sesak. Dia benar-benar mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas anugrah yang tuhan berikan padanya. Dalam pelukan Naruto, dia bisa merasakan begitu hangat tubuhnya. Dingin yang dia rasakan tadi sudah hilang. "Arigatou kau sudah mau mengantarkan bukuku".

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, tersenyumlah. Aku yang seharusnya berterimaksaih karena tanpa adanya kau maupun para fansku yang lain, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Bukan hanya aku tapi juga NineFox". Hinata merasakan Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Pikiran Hinata kembali menerawang, benarkah apa yang dia rasakan kalau Naruto semakin lama semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan lupa, besok kita ketemu lagi disini dan jam yang sama. Aku ingin kau melukisku di kanvas bukan di sebuah buku gambar. Aku yang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tinggal datang kesini". Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Iya mengerti". Senyum mengembang di antara keduanya dengan posisi yang masih berpelukan. Sekali lagi terimakasih Tuhan. Malam ini adalah malam terindah untukku.

ooOOOoo

Lima hari kemudian…..

Ini merupakan hari kelima Hinata melukis Naruto. Lukisan sudah 85 persen selesai mungkin besok sudah jadi. Selama lima hari itu banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang di alami mereka berdua. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata juga sangat dekat. Naruto seringkali menghubungi Hinata dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan kalau dia punya waktu luang. Bahkan Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Menurut Naruto wajah Hinata semakin lama semakin pucat dan terlihat sangat kurus. Selama lima hari itu pula perasaan kagum Hinata terhadap Naruto idolanya berubah menjadi perasaan cinta. Dia tahu kalau seharusnya dia tidak boleh seperti ini, tapi bagaimana lagi cinta datangnya tiba-tiba. Namun sebisa mungkin Hinata menyimpan perasaan ini rapat-rapat, toh dia sadar kalau dia hanya gadis biasa dan tidak cantik jadi terlalu memalukan untuk Naruto kalau dia menjadi pacarnya. Sekarang Naruto duduk diam selama lebih dari lima belas menit tanpa bergerak sedikitpun karena dia menjadi obyek lukis Hinata. Namun itu semua tidak membuat Hinata merasa lelah, karena dengan cara ini dia bisa melihat gadis itu setiap hari, gadis yang membuat pikirannya di penuhi oleh bayang-bayang senyum manisnya. Niat sebenarnya Naruto adalah untuk bertemu dengan Hinata tiap hari makanya dia beralasan meminta Hinata untuk melukisnya. Ternyata menjadi objek hidup seorang pelukis itu sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Tiba-tiba seekor lalat menempel di hidungnya dan Naruto merasakan sensasi geli yang luar biasa.

"Hinata apa aku boleh mengusir lalat ini dari hidungku". Katanya pelan.

"Tidak, jangan bergerak sama sekali, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh bergerak". Perintah Hinata.

"Tapi hidungku gatal sekali'. Gerutu Naruto.

"Astaga, Kau cerewet sekali". Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto mengusir lalat itu dari hidungnya.

Ternyata tak hanya lalat yang ada di hidungnya tapi sebuah kotoran yang membuat hidungnya berwarna Hitam. Hinata mengambil tisu dari saku bajunya dan membersihkan hidung Naruto. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Mata mereka beradu. Bola mata Naruto memandang Hinata seolah menginginkan sesuatu dari gadis itu. Sebenarnya selama ini atau mungkin awal semenjak dia bertemu dengan Hinata, Naruto sudah mencintai gadis yang sekaligus fansnya itu. Dia benar-benar sangat menyayanginya. Chuuu— Naruto mencium lembut bibir Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar, shock mendapat perlakuan tak terduga seperti ini dari Naruto. Naruto yang selama ini membuat hidupnya berwarna, Naruto yang seorang artis terkenal serta tampan mencium gadis biasa seperti dirinya. Sejenak kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Aishiteruyo Hinata. Sebenarnya ini semua hanya alasanku agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah banyak memiliki lukisan diriku di asrama. Mungkin kau menganggap aku terlalu dini untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku yakin aku memang mencintaimu. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?". Naruto selama ini sangatlah yakin kalau Hinata juga mencintainya, karena dia merasakan hal itu.

Hinata seakan melayang, mendengar ucapan Naruto. Benarkah?benarkah apa yang dia dengar tadi? Naruto Naruto mencintainya. Jadi selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terbesit rasa bahagia yang luar biasa di relung hatinya, tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama, kebahagiaan itu memudar secara perlahan ketika dia mengingat kondisi dirinya. Percuma, percuma untuk memulai cintaku dan Naruto sekarang. Pasti pada akhirnya cinta kita akan berakhir menyedihkan. Lebih baik, aku menolaknya daripada membuat Naruto terluka pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata memandang Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Gomen". Jawab Hinata dingin. Naruto terkejut, tidak menyangka perkiraan dia salah total, Lalu sikap perhatian Hinata padanya, sikap Khawatir Hinata yang di tujukan padanya akhir-akhir ini itu apa? Naruto yakin Hinata itu berbohong.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu kau mencintaiku.". Naruto mengguncang pundak Hinata dan terus menatap gadis di depannya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku bicara apa adanya". Bulir-bulir air mata menata di pipi Hinata. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintainya, tapi itu semua percuma kalau akhirnya tidak bahagia.

"Kau benar-benar bohong padaku Hinata, lalu kenapa kau menangis?". Naruto meninggikan suaranya emosinya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi, karena dia benci melihat orang membohongi perasaanya sendiri.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!". Teriak Hinata dengan berlinang air mata. Hinata memandang Naruto, dia bisa melihat jelas bola mata Naruto di penuhi dengan cairan bening. Apakah dia menangis? batin Hinata, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…". Hinata batuk parah sambil terus membekap mulutnya. Naruto panik melihat gadis yang di cintainya seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk tapi batuknya semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Naruto yang tidak percaya kemudian dia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata yang membekap mulutnya. Hinata menggeleng dan sedikit berontak, namun sayang tenaga Hinata sangat lemah sehingga Naruto bisa membuka paksa bekapan tangannya di mulutnya. Naruto tertegun melihat mulut dan tangan Hinata yang berlumuran darah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?. Naruto memandang Hinata shock dan Hinata pun memandangnya seolah mata Hinata memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Naruto dengan sigap mengambil ponsel di celananya, tangannya gemetar memencet tombol2 kecil itu. "Moshi-moshi aku membutuhkan ambulans sekarang…..".

ooOOOoo

Naruto duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di sebuah koridor bangunan yang bercat serba putih. Dia meremas-remas tangannya karena perasaan khawatir yang mendera dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hinata? Kenapa batuknya mengeluarkan darah. Apa semua ini terjadi karena dirinya yang menyuruh Hinata pergi ke taman malam-malam hanya untuk melukis dirinya. Kalau iya, sampai matipun Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Pintu sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari Naruto terbuka, terlihat Ibu Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Ibu Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto. Pandangan ibu Hinata kosong dan terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Terima kasih, Kau sudah menolong Hinata di saat yang tepat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jika saat itu kau tidak ada disana". Naruto diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Hinata dulu adalah seorang gadis yang ceria, sangat active dan pintar. Dia menjadi favorit guru di sekolahnya. Semua temannya sangatlah menyukainya karena sifatnya yang begitu baik. Namun ketika dia kelas 3 smp Hinata sering sakit-sakitan dan pingsan. Aku pergi ke dokter untuk mengetahui kesehatannya tapi tak disangka penyakit Hinata bukan penyakit biasa tapi penyakit yang begitu mematikan". Mendengar kata itu Naruto langsung melihat kearah ibu Hinata, namun ibu Hinata terus memandang lurus kedepan. "Dokter menyatakan bahwa Hinata mengidap kanker otak dan mevonis hidupnya hanya bertahan selama tiga tahun kedepan. Dan kau tahu tahun ini tepat 3 tahun dia mengidap kanker otak".

"Kanker otak!" Tanyanya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, kanker otak ? Benarkah Hinata mengidap penyakit yang memtikan itu. Tidak mungkin ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Batinnya.

"Iya Kanker otak. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan suka mengurung diri di kamar. Terlihat sekali dia tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Namun perubahan sifatnya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika dia melihat NineFox di televisi, khususnya kau Naruto. Setiap minggu dia rutin melihat variety show kalian, dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kali aku melihat putriku kembali tertawa sejak vonis itu. NineFox dan Khususnya kau merupakan sebuah penyemangat hidupnya. Kau mungkin setengah dari nyawa Hinata yang hilang. Begitu senangnya saat dia bertemu denganmu akhir-akhir ini, sempat terjadi pertengkarn kecil antara aku dan putriku, karena aku tidak mengijinkan dia malam-malam ketaman hanya untuk melukismu. Hinata murung dan terlihat sedih akhirnya aku mengijinkannya walaupun aku masih khawatir. Dan satu lagi perasaan kagum dia berubah menjadi perasaan cinta padamu Naruto, putriku sama sekali tidak berharap kau juga mencintainya dia hanya….".

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya…" Kata Naruto tanpa ragu. Ibu Hinata terperangah ketika dia mendengar Naruto mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai putrinya, sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Di sisi lain Naruto duduk, di ranjang. Dia mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan kulit mata yang menghitam, benar-benar terlihat sangat tidak sehat. Hinata menghel nafas panjang. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang kembali lagi. Memang selama tiga tahun Ini hidupnya tergantung dengan obat dan jarum infuse. Mungkin sampai ajal menjemputnya dia akan hidup seperti ini. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Hinata melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di dekatnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?". Hinata mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Pasti Ibu sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang kondisiku yang sebenarnya padamu". Hinata, Namun Naruto hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, "Ya, beginilah keadaanku sangatlah terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan terus bertahan hidup. Apa kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa aku sangat dekat dengan pintu kematian. Mungkin saja besok aku tidak akan terbangun lagi….."

"Hei! Hinata jangan berkata seperti itu, kau harus sembuh mengerti. Aku tahu kau juga mecintaiku. Ibumu menceritakan semuanya padaku, jadi sekarang kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun kepadaku termasuk perasaanmu. Kita mulai semuanya dari sekarang….". Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata, tapi Hinata malah pasang tampang sedih.

"Itu semua percuma Naruto-kun, pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya. Kau tahu aku sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini, kau juga tahu itu lihat kondisiku sekarang semakin parah" Ucap Hinata dengan berlinang air mata. Dia juga ingin seperti gadis seumuran dia yang punya pacar dan pergi kencan di tiap akhir minggu dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya erat.

"Tidak ada kata percuma Hinata. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan atau kalau perlu aku ingin Tuhan mengambil setengah umurku untukmu. Berjuanglah Hinata, demi aku khsusnya demi Ibu dan teman-temanm". Hinata masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Apa kau mengerti?". Hinata mengangguk pelan "Anak pintar hehehe…." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundaknya "Sekarang katakan padaku apa kau mecintaiku? Jangan berbohong lagi karena aku sudah tahu semuanya". Senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu". Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata dan tersenyum. Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, betahanlah. Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

ooOOOoo 

Mulai sejak itulah kisah asmara Naruto dan Hinata berjalan. Hinata menemukan semangat hidupnya kembali dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya dirumahsakit dengan melukis. Dan tentunya dengan objek yang sama yaitu Naruto idolanya yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya. Naruto kekasihnya sesibuk apapun dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya walaupun hanya dalam hitungan menit. Selain Naruto yang menjenguknya, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji juga sering menjenguknya. Malah sekarang Hinata dan empat member lainnya sangat dekat. Sakura sahabatnya juga tidak ketinggalan malah dia sering menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaganya dan menggantikan Ibunya. Tidak terasa hari ini sudah menginjak bulan februari, tanggal 13 tidak terasa hampir satu bulan Hinata dirawat dirumah sakit. Malam ini adalah malam valentine. Ingin sekali Hinata membuatkan kue coklat kepada Naruto seperti gadis lainnya kepada pacar mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi keadaan yang membuat semuanya tidak terwujud. Hinata terus melukis dan melukis walaupun batuk yang deritanya semakin parah serta semakin banyak darah pula yang dikeluarkan. Jujur walaupun dirawat dirumah sakit Kondisi Hinata sama sekali kemajuan malah mengalami kemunduran. Naruto seharian ini sama sekali tidak menjenguknya, dia sangat merindukannya saat ini. Detik kemudian Pintu kamar terbuk.

"Astaga, Sasuke. Sedang apa kau disini?

"Jangan banyak Tanya heheheh, Hinata, Sekarang kau ikut dengan kami". Kata Sasuke

"Iya Hinata, kau harus ikut jangan membantah". Ternyata selain Hinata , Neji juga ikutan. Mereka berdua mulai membopong Hinata secara perlahan. Hinata bingung mau dibawa kemana dia.

"Tapi kalian harus ijin dokter dan Ibuku dulu".

"Mereka semua sudah mengijinkan kami. Sudahlah kau ikut saja", ujar Sasuke.

Ya dengan keraguan yang amat besar Hinata menuruti perintah kedua orang aneh ini. Sekarang sudah tidak ada infuse di tangannya dan tentunya ini semua hanya sementara. Hinata sekarang ada di dalam mobil bersama dengan dua orang yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Mata Hinata sekarang agak kabur tiap melihat orang yang jaraknya agak jauh dengannya. Mobil yang dikendarai mereka perlahan berhenti di sebuah salon. Hinata sepuluh kali lipat bingungnya, untuk apa mereka membawanya kesalon.

"Buat apa kita ke salon?". Tanya Hinata heran, eh mereka berdua malah cengengesan. Sasuke menggandengnya dan membawa dia masuk kedalam. Tidak ada seorangpun di salon itu hanya ada mereka bertiga dan beberapa orang pegawai saja.

"Tolong percantik dia hehehe". Perintah Sasuke.

Salah satu pegawai itu mengangguk, sedangkan di sisi lain Neji memberikan sebungkus tas berwarna pink kepada peñata Rias itu. Dengan di dudukan secara paksa, peñata rias itu sudah mulai me-make over wajah Hinata. Tadi wajanhnya yang terlihat pucat berubah menjadi cerah dan bersinar. Sasuke dan Neji menunggu sambil membaca Koran. Lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya acara make upnya sudah selesai, selanjutnya penata rias itu membawaku ke suatu tempat dan membawa bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Neji. Disuruhnya Hinata untuk ganti. Dengan ragu Hinata mulai membuka bingkisan itu. Ya Tuhan, bukankah ini baju pengantin, apa lagi yang dipikirkan dua orang aneh itu. Baiklah aku akan memakainya. Pikirnya. Setelah Hinata selesai memakai baju pengantin. Hinata masih didandani untuk rambutnya dan diberikan sebuah buket mawar putih di tangannya. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. akhirnya Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu dan lagi-lagi pemandangan aneh di lihatnya, Sasuke dan Neji yang tadi memakai kaos biasa sekarang berubah dengan memakai Jass. Terbesit pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata, apakah dia akan menikah sekarang?

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Beautiful Valentine Tears / Part 3  
**

**Author : Naragirlz  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T  
****WARNING **

**INI FANFICTION KARYAKU SENDIRI. INI FANFICTION UDAH LAMA TAPI TOKOHNYA AKU UBAH JADI NARUHINA. MAAF JIKA MASIH ADA NAMA ATAU ISTILAH ASING YANG MASIH TERSISA. HAPPY READING**

**TOKOH ASLI INI ADALAH KIM HYE JIN DAN KEY. INI SEBENARNYA FF TENTANG K-POP KHUSUSNYA SHINEE. FF INI JUARA UMUM DI FP LOCKETZ. INI BUKAN KARYA PLAGIAT. INI KARYAKU SENDIRI YANG AKU UBAH TOKOH KARAKTERNYA**

**ARIGATOU!**

**BUKTI BUKAN PLAGIAT**

**Check diwebsite blogspot "KEYong Love's Story"**

**Lalu bandingkan wajah dan biodata lengkap author diatas dengan akun facebook " /maulida devi hanafi"**

**jika masih ragu Check keterangan di FP facebook "/FanficNaruhina atau nama lengkap Fpnya "Komik Fanfic Naruhina Indonesia"**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**

"Hei! Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Hinata kau terlihat cantik sekali ". Ujar Neji kagum.

"Perfecto..". Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Ayo berangkat".

Hinata kembali menuruti mereka berdua. Sekarang tempat aneh apa lagi yang akan mereka tunjukan padaku. Selang tigapuluh menit. Sampailah Hinata di sebuah tempat yang amat sangat luas, yang sebenarnya adalah padang rumput namun karena malam semua jadi tampak gelap. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil, Hinata bak seorang putri yang turun dari kereta kencana. Ketika Hinata keluar dari Mobil, betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat karpet merah yang tebuka lebar di depan mata kakinya. Di pinggir karpet itu terdapat lilin-lilin kecil menambah semarak malam yang dingin ini.

"Apa ini?". Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil merenggangkan lengannya.

"Peganglah lenganku". Perintah Sasuke.

Hinata dengan ragu menurutinya. Perlahan mereka mulai berjalan, semakin dekat dan dekat terlihat dari jauh sosok pria yang berdiri lengkap dengan jas putihnya sedang menghadap seorang pria berkumis. Saat berjalan mata Hinata lagi-lagi kabur dan gelap, kepalanya terasa pusing sehingga hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi untung Sasuke menahannya.

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?". Hinata mengangguk lemah dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Di sisi kiri Hinata melihat Sakura sahabatnya. Otaknya mulai berfikir kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura ada disini apa dia tahu tentang hubunganku dan NineFox. Lalu di sisi kanan Hinata melihat Ibunya sedang berdiri memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi Ibu Hinata tidak sendirian di sampingnya terlihat sosok ayahnya, yang sudah meninggal juga tersenyum manis padanya. Kenapa dia bisa melihat ayahnya. Apakah ini pertanda sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Sampailah Hinata di samping pria berjass putih. Pria itu tak lain adalah Naruto kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum bahagia pada Hinata, seolah bangga kalau kejutan ini adalah ide dia. Dan terlebih lagi Orang berkumis di depan Naruto adalah Kiba.

" Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tertawa.

"Ini semua adalah ulah Naruto, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau berpenampilan seperti ini'. protes Kiba.

" Hei! kau sendiri mengatakan padaku untuk berjanji akan membantuku". Bantah Naruto nggak mau kalah.

"Iya aku mengerti". Jawabnya pasrah. Hinata memandang Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Naruto, apa semua ini adalah ide darimu?".

"Iya, Ini semua adalah ide dariku, Sebagai kado valentineku untukmu. Aku ingin kau tidak akan melupakan malam valentine ini sampai kapanpun. Apa kau menyukainya? Walaupun ini hanya pernikahan bohongan?". Hinata sangat terharu dan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, terimakasih". Hinata memeluk Naruto kekasihnya dengan erat seolah dia tidak mau melepaskan pria ini sedetikpun sampai ajal menjemputnya.

"Hei, bisakah pernikahan ini segera dimulai. Mulutku terasa geli dan gatal memakai kumis palsu ini lama-lama". Protes Kiba yang berperan sebagai seorang penghulu disitu.

"Iya, Mulailah pernikahan ini". Jawab Naruto lantang, Hinatapun tertawa. Ada-ada aja mereka.

"Ehem..ehem…baiklah..kalau begitu…".

"Paman Kiba, Cepatlah" Perintah Neji cengegesan.

"Apa! Paman? Hei, Neji kau jangan macam-macam padaku'. Ancam Kiba

"Astaga kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti Ini. Kiba cepatlah…". Ujar Naruto

"Iya aku tahu, kenapa aku jadi repot begini. Baikalah aku akan….". Belum selesai Kiba ngomong Naruto motong pembicaraannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Langsung ke intinya saja hehehehe…." Wah Kiba serasa seperti di permainkan oleh banyak orang kali ini. Untung orang-orang ini sahabat baiknya kalau nggak bisa dia libas semuanya. Kalau perlu di mutilasi.

"Baiklah cerewet. Ehm…Ehm.." Kiba mengatur suaranya."Untuk mempelai laki-laki bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Hyuga Hinata dalam senang maupun duka?". Kata Kiba penuh wibawa.

"Iya, saya bersedia". Naruto menjawabnya dengan senyum manisnya sambil menatap Hinata kekasihnya.

"Untuk mempelai wanita bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping Hidup Uzumaki Naruro dalam senang maupun duka?

"Iya saya bersedia". Jawab Hinata lembut.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara petasan disana-sani kemudian Kembang api menghiasi langit malam yang gelap. Indah benar-benar Indah malam ini. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menjalani hidup dengan orang yang baik seperti mereka khususnya Ibu dan Naruto. Ini adalah malam valentine yang sangat indah untukku dan tentunya aku tidak akan melupakannya. Batin Hinata. Neji dan Sakura menebarkan bunga di antara mereka, Lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekat membawa sebuah kotak berukuran kecil yang berwarna merah. Sasuke membuka kotak itu diantara mereka sambil tersenyum. Hinata Kaget, karena kotak itu berisikan sepasang cincin pernikahan. Apa Naruto sudah gila mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk memberikan kado valentine yang istimewa untuknya. Kehadiran Naruto bersamanya di malam valentine itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Naruto mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan mengenakannya di jari manis tangan kiri Hinata. Senyum kebahagiaan terulas dari bibir Naruto. Seolah sedikit ragu Hinata mengambil cincin itu dan mengenakannya di jari manis Naruto. Serentak semua orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Cium…Cium…Cium…Semua orang bersorak bersamaan. Wajah Mereka berdua memerah karena malu.

"Maafkan aku Honey, tapi memang seharusnya aku melakukan ini hehehe". Ucap Naruto.

Tangannya merengkuh tubuh dan mencium bibir mungil Kekasinhnya itu. Mulut mereka beradu, Naruto melumat lembut bibir Hinata, begitupula degan Hinata yang tidak kalah lembut membalas ciuman Naruto. Namun saat itu juga Air mata mengelir di pipinya. Dalam benaknya Dia berpikir kalau dia tidak sanggup kalau harus berpisah dengan Naruto selamanya, Dia tidak sanggup kalau tidak mendengar nyanyian suara Naruto. Ingin sekali waktu berhenti sampai disini. Naruto merasakan bibir Hinata yang basah. Suara Hinata yang terdengar aneh seperti menangis, Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membuka matanya. Terlihat gadis itu menangis sambil terus menciumnya. Naruto kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" apa aku tidak sengaja mengigit bibirmu.? Hinata menggeleng. Tidak hanya Naruto semua orang yang hadir juga tercengang meliht pemandangan yang sedikit aneh ini. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?

"Aku benar-benar merasa sangat terharu. Aku berterima kasih karena aku bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya menikah denganmu., walaupun ini hanya bohongan. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau umurku tidak akan sampai untuk merasakan hal ini yang sesungguhnya. Terima kasih….". Semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata. Naruto tanpa ragu memeluk kembali kekasihnya itu.

"Ehem… Hinata kami NineFox akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu". Kiba memang sangat pintar untuk mencairkan suasana yang terlihat menyedihkan ini. "aku harap kau menyukainya".

"Iya benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba Hinata, kami akan menyanyikan lagu yang pesial untukmu". Ujar Neji.

"Aku harap kau menyukainya". Ujar Sasuke menepuk pundak Hinata.

Semua member termasuk Naruto berjalan di sebuah panggung kecil. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Sekarang Hanya ada Sakura dan Ibunya yang menemaninya. Mereka berdua menggandeng tangan Hinata sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Malam ini adalah malam yang begitu sempurna dalam hidupnya.

"Lagu ini, aku persembahkan untuk Hinata istriku". Semua orang tertawa mendengar omongan Naruto sedangkan Hinata tersipu malu. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku cintai di dunia ini, aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada disampingku selamanya. Aku harap setelah pernikahan kita ini kau memberikan aku Naruto junior atau Hinata Junior secepatnya hehehe…." Kata Naruto asal ngomong.

"Hei Naruto menikahlah sungguhan dulu baru boleh punya anak". Celetuk Ibu Hinata.

"Ahahahaha…. Aku mengerti calon ibu mertua, aku hanya bercanda. Inti dari semuanya adalah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata…". Alunan musik menggema di padang rumput yang luas.

**koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no****  
****kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii****  
****totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni****  
****niji ga kakaru you ni  
Lonely kaze ga fuite****  
****Feeling ki ga tsuita yo****  
****kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo****  
****Call me wakatteru wa****  
****With you ai wa itsumo****  
****atae au mono  
For you****  
****kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka****  
****kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara****  
****nando tsumazuita toshite mo****  
****For you****  
****taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu****  
****yume miru koto****  
****kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**

Baru intronya saja Hinata sudah tahu kalau judul lagu ini adalaha For You salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu dengan sangat harmoni dan selaras, benar-benar penyanyi professional.

ooOOOoo

Pesta malam valentine untuk Hinata sudah hampir selesai, setelah NineFox menyanyi tadi pesta dilanjutkan dengan acara barbeque., Pastinya ini adalah ide dari Sasuke karena orang tuanya adalah pedagang daging yang sukses. Hinata duduk sendirian melihat semua orang di sekililingnya yang terlihat bahagia. Semua acara di malam valentine berjalan dengan sangat menakjubkan. Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto, menyiapkan pernikahan bohongan ini untuknya. Benar-benar sangat lucu hehehe. Pikir Hinata.

"Hinata…." Ibu Hinata berjalan mendekatinya dan membawakan segelas coklat hangat untuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disni?"

"Aku sedikit lelah makanya aku hanya bisa duduk tanpa membantu Ibu dan yang lain maaf".

"Haduh..! tidak apa-apa". Ibu Hinata memeluk putrinya erat " Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat putriku memakai gaun pengantin seperti ini. kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Dibalik sifat Naruto yang konyol itu ternyata dia menyimpan segudang keromantisan. Dia benar-benar pria yang baik, sekarang kau pasti bahagia Naruto yang selama ini kau kagumi menjadi kekasihmu atau bahkan menjadi suamimu sekarang ahahahaha, memang tadi sempat agak susah agar dokter mengijinknmu keluar rumah sakit untuk hari ini..".

"Jadi Ibu juga ikut dalam rencana Naruto ini". Ibu Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ibu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tadi aku melihat ayah berdiri tepat di pinggir Ibu sambil tersenyum padaku. Apa Ibu tidak melihatnya? Atau mungkin kehadiran ayah pertanda bahwa aku malam ini akan bersamanya…?". Ujar Hinata pelan. Ibu Hinata shock mendengar perkataan putrinya.

"Hei! Hinata jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau pasti akan sembuh percayalah pada Ibu".

"Tapi aku merasakan kalau aku sangatlah dekat dengan kematian Ibu..". kata Hinata.

"Tidak, kau akan sembuh….". Air mata Ibu Hinata tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti dia tidak bisa Hidup dengan putrinya lagi. "Ibu sangat menyanyagimu Hinata, jadi jangan tinggalkan Ibu sendirian di dunia ini. mengerti?". Hinata mengangguk lemas.

"Ehem…Ibu mertua bolehkan aku berbicara dengan istriku". Tanya Naruto ragu. Terlihat Ibu Hinata mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Tentu menantuku. Hehehehe". Ibu Hinata kemudian pergi menjauh.

"Istriku, apa kau kedinginan?" celetuk Naruto ngasal, Hinatapun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Naruto melepas Jasnya dan membalutkan jas itu di pundak Hinata. "Bagaimana menurutmu malam ini?".

"Sangat Indah dan romantis. Jadi akhir-akhir ini kau tidak menjengukku hanya untuk mempersiapkan kado valentine ini untukku?", Naruto mengangguk senang. "Suamiku terima kasih banyak hehehe". Mata Hinata kembali kabur dan sedikit gelap, kepalaku sangat pusing tapi dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang di deritanya sebisa mungkin.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya istriku. Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit aku ingin sekali mengajakmu keliling Jepang untuk liburan, anggap saja itu bulan madu kita hehehe. Apa kau mau?".

"Ehm..kemanapun kau pergi aku akan mengikutimu" Hinata mengenggam erat tangan Naruto. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan dan sedikit kosong. "Naruto, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan ini tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, sudah memberikan kado valentine yang paling romantis di dunia ini. Aku bahagia sekali Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk lebih dekat denganmu. Aku ingin bertnya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu?".

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?".

"Sudahlah kau tinggal menjawabnya". Ujar Hinata.

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau adalah sebagian dari nafasku. Jadi kalau kau tak ada mungkin aku juga tidak bisa bernafas. Kalau Tuhan mengambil nyawamu maka dia juga harus mengambil nyawaku saat itu juga.". Hinata tersenyum tipis, tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit terasa semakin lemah.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?". Tanyanya singkat.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Apa ini semua tidak cukup sebagai bukti. Kau itu kalau masalah begini lemot sekali". Ejek Naruto kesal.

"Maaf aku memang sedikit lemot. Naruto….".

"Mulai sekarang panggilah aku dengan sebutan "Suamiku", kita kan sudah menikah". Celeteuk Naruto cengengesan.

"Hehehe…iya aku mengerti. Suamiku, ini benar-benar kado valentine yang terindah selama hidupku. Kalau suatu saat nanti aku pergi meninggalkanmu, aku harap kau jangan melupakanku. Kalau suatu saat nanti kau sudah mempunyai anak dan seorang istri dan kalau aku sudah meninggal bawalah dia ke makamku. Perkenalkan mereka padaku".

"Hinata, apa yang kau bicarakan hah? Siapa yang akan meninggal. Kau percaya dengan perkataan dokter yang memvonismu, kau tahu Dokter hanyalah manusia biasa, yang mengatur kehidupan manusia dan matinya seseorang itu adalah Tuhan, Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau berbicara seperti itu di depanku". Ucap Naruto penuh amarah.

"Ya, aku tahu tapi sepertinya Tuhan, sudah memberi tahuku kalau memang umurku tidak panjang lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya Naruto….".

"Hinata, Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan terus berjuang melawan penyakit ini dan akan sembuh demi aku, Ibumu dan teman-temanmu. Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mengingkarinya. Mengerti?". Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Suamiku, dari awal kita pacaran, kita tidak pernah foto bersama. Mumpung wajahku terlihat cantik seperti ini. bagaimana kalau kita foto sekarang?".

"Baiklah…..". Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Hinata akan segera meninggalkannya. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan berpisah, maka dari itu Naruto menyiapkan semua ini untuk kekasihnya. Naruto jauh-jauh hari sudah mempersiapkan hati dan mentalnya untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Hinata akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Kondisi Kekasihnya itu, semakin lama bukan semakin membaik tapi malah bertambah buruk. Kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangatlah kecil. Kilatan cahaya kamera ponsel menerpa (?) wajah mereka. Berbagai pose mereka lakukan. Dari mulai pasang tampang sok imut, marah, jelek dan pose dimana Naruto mencium pipi Hinata begitu pula sebaiknya. Setelah merasa cukup mereka berdua mengakhiri foto-foto itu.

"Maaf, Suamiku. Selama kita meresmikan Hubungan ini, aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat konser ataupun jalan-jalan seperti pasangan lainnya. Aku merasa bukan seorang kekasih yang baik dan tidak bisa membahagiakanmu malah yang ada aku sering merepotkanmu dan membuatmu kuatir…".

"Istriku, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal itu untukku. Bagiku aku selalu bisa berada di sampingmu itu lebih dari cukup".

Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata. Mereka berdua memandang lurus kearah pesta barbeque teman-temannya. Tubuh Hinata terasa sangat lemah, Pandangannya mulai sangat tidak jelas. Ujung mata kakinya terasa sangat dingin, dan rasa dingin itu merambat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Pergerakan aliran darah di kaki terhenti seketika.

"Suamiku, apa yang ingin kau katakan untukku?". Hinata berbicara agak sedikit terengah2.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji suatu saat aku pasti akan menikahimu dan hidup bahagia bersama. Aku ingin kau berjuanglah untuk melawan penyakit ini. aku akan….".

"Ashiteruyo Naruto-kun".

Naruto merasakan Kepala Hinata yang tiba-tiba jatuh di pundaknya. Saat itu Naruto juga merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk mata Naruto. Bibirnya bergetar, detik berikutnya air matanya menetes di pipinya. Dia tahu Hinata sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa melihat senyum manis Kekasihnya, Dia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya melukis dirinya lagi. Dengan air mata yang terus menetes Naruto mencium kening keksihnya yang sudah tiada itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata". Naruto membiarkan Posisi Hinata seperti itu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mengingatmu.

ooOOoo

Satu bulan kemudian…..

Pagi ini pagi yang tidak biasa, Di Headline semua Koran yang beredar di Jepang, berjudul "Naruto NineFox menjadi objek lukis Fans" ada juga yang berjudul "Seorang ibu memamerkan lukisan anaknya yang sudah meninggal, dan Naruto NineFox menjadi Objeknya". Tidak hanya di media cetak namun di televisi juga lagi hangat-hangatnya membicarakan hal ini. Semua orang yang penasaran berkunjung di sebuah gedung untuk melihat lukisan yang menjadi Hot news selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Khususnya para penggemar NineFox, mereka semua berbondong-bondong pergi untuk melihat karya lukisan seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Dari sudut ruangan pameran lukisan itu terlihat ibu Hinata yang di wawancarai oleh beberapa wartawan dari berbagai media.

"Apakah ibu bisa menceritakan, kenapa anak ibu menjadikan Naruto NineFox sebagai objek lukisannya?". Tanya salah satu wartawan wanita.

"Itu semua karena kecintaanya dia dengan NineFox dan khususnya Naruto. Semua lukisan ini di buat berdasarkan imajinasinya sendiri. Naruto tidak pernah menjadi objek langsung. Ini semua murni dari imanjinasi Hinata tentang Naruto.". Ibu Hinata sedikit berbohong untuk ini, karena kalau dia bilang Naruto pernah menjadi objek langsung pasti para wartawan akan mencari tahu tentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sebenarnya. Namun memang Naruto hanya sekali menjadi objek lukis putrinya secara langsung pada saat awal mereka bertemu.

"Apakah benar anak ibu meninggal karena kanker otak?". Giliran wartawan pria bertanya.

"Iya benar. Dan aku secara langsung sangat berterima kasih kepada NineFox khususnya Naruto, karena mereka semua membuat putriku memiliki semangat hidup lagi dan berusaha agar sembuh, namun sayang perjuangan putri saya tidak bisa melawan arus takdir".

"Apa yang ingin ibu katakan kepada putri anda?".

"Hinata lihatlah semua orang menyukai lukisanmu. Apa kau bisa melihatnya disana? Ibu sangat merindukanmu". Ucap Ibu Hinata dan tanpa terasa air mata menetes di pipinya. "Maafkan aku. aku menangis". Ibu Hinata mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa mengerti. Baiklah terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk kami.".

Semua wartawan itu pergi setelah wawancara mereka sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Ibu Hinata melihat semua orang di sekelilingnya dengan senyum simpul yang tipis. Dia bangga melihat orang-orang yang menyukai karya putrinya. Ada dua Karya Hinata yang menyita banyak perhatian pengunjung adalah lukisan besar yang menggambarkan Naruto makan buah tomat sambil berdiri dengan mengenakan topi dombanya dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga. Sebenarnya lukisan ini adalah biasa saja tapi tiap melihat lukisan ini pengunjung merasakan seoalah lukisan ini hidup dan juga bisa merasakan perasaan berbunga-bunga sang pelukis terhadap idolanya. Lukisan kedua lukisan dimana seorang Naruto berdiri menghadap ke sebuah Batu Nisan dengan mengenakan Kemeja Hitam. Itu merupakan lukisan Hinata yang terakhir. Selain dua lukisan itu, sebuah Foto Hinata yang sengaja juga di pasang oleh beliau, menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak sekali komentar dari pengunjung diantaranya ada yang bilang Hinata manis, Hinata cantik dan sebagainya.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Saatnya pameran lukisan ini tutup namun. Ibu Hinata mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat lima cowok ganteng itu tiba-tiba datang. Untung tidak ada pengunjung satu pun yang masih disni. Kelima orang itu berdecak kagum melihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang di dinding khususnya seorang pria memakai jumper pink. Dia memandang tidak percaya.

"Kalian,,,! Darimana kalian tahu tempat ini?". Tanya Ibu Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu kami tahu bibi, banyak sekali Koran dan televisi yang meliput pameran ini". Ujar Neji.

"Wah, karya lukisan Hinata memang bagus dan hebat". Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku iri padamu Naruto". Kiba sekarang pergi menjauh dari keempat temannya dan melihat lukisan itu satu persatu.

"Bibi, bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa membuat lukisan ini di saat dia sakit?".

"Bagi Hinata itu semua mungkin. Karena dengan melukis Naruto, dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih". Jelas Ibu Hinata.

"Dia memang gadis terhebat yang aku temui". Ucap Sasuke dan dia menjauh untuk melihat lukisan yang lain.

Di sisi lain Naruto sudah dari tadi melihat lukisan dirinya sendirian. Dia tidak menyangka kalau memang Hinata kekasihnya itu suka sekali melukisnya. Bukan lukisan dari foto yang berasal dari majalah atau koleksi foto dia, namun Lukisan dimana itu benar-benar dari imajinasi Hinata. ada sebuah lukisan Naruto yang duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon maple yang kemerahan sambil membaca buku, ada juga lukisan Naruto yang berdiri di jalan di saat turun salju dengan menengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan bagaimana lembutnya salju itu, Naruto yang duduk di pantai. Pokoknya semuanya lengkap, seolah Hinata tahu banget bentuk tubuh Naruto. Tanpa harus menjadikan Naruto objek langsung lukisannya. Sekarang Naruto melihat lukisan dirinya yang sedang makan buah tomat di radio. Naruto tertawa kecil mengenang awal pertama kali dia melihat Hinata. Dia melanjutkan kembali dan begitu teriris hatinya ketika melihat lukisannya menghadap sebuah batu nisan dengan memakai kemeja Hitam. Tanggal 13 Februari malam valentine itu adalah malam yang bahagia namun juga Sedih buat Naruto. Bahagia karena memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terkesima, kagum padanya serta memberi pengakuan kalau Hinata sangat mencintainya. Lalu sedih karena Hinata meninggalkan dirinya selamanya karena penyakit yang di deritanya.** A beautiful Vaentine tears**. batin Naruto sambil terus melihat lukisan Hinata.

"Ini adalah lukisan terakhir Hinata. sepertinya dalam lukisan ini dia merasakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dari dunia ini dan meninggalkanmu". Ujar Ibu Hinata tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. Naruto kembali menangis, dia merasa menjadi pria yang cengeng satu bulan terakhir ini.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, sampai sekarangpun aku masih sangat mencintainya". Ibu Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin merasakan kehadirannya?'. Tanya Ibu Hinata.

"Apa? Memangnya bisa".

"Entah ini akan berhasil atau tidak kepadamu. Tapi tiap kali aku memejamkan mata sambil mengenang masa-masa paling indah dengannya dan Hati ini terus menyebut namanya, aku merasakan Hinata datang dan berdiri di sampingku. Memang aku tidak bisa melihatnya tapi hawa dingin di sebelah tubuhku menandakan kalau dia ada. Cobalah". Wanita itu menepuk pundak Naruto dan pergi.

Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto mencoba apa yang di katakan oleh ibunya Hinata. Oke mungkin aku sudah gila karena kehilanganmu Hinata. Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto perlahan memejamkan, mengenang moment yang indah di antara mereka dan menyebut nama Hinata terus menerus di dalam Hatinya. Naruto merasakan ada semilir angin yang menerpanya, kemudian hawa dingin ada di sisi kanan tubuhnya namun tangannya lebih dingin dari bagian kanan tubuhnya. Naruto seperti merasakan genggama tangan Hinata di tangan kananya.

"Hinata, apa kau sekarang ada disampingku?".

Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Ternyata ini lebih dari ibu Hinata rasakan. Kalau ibu Hinata hanya merasakan kehadiran putrinya tapi Naruto bisa merasakan dan melihatnya berdiri disampingnya. Hinata tersenyum dengan balutan gaun pengantin seperti yang terakhir dia Kenakan. Naruto tersenyum bahagia dia benar-benar tidak menyangka dia bisa melihat Hinata kembali.

"Aishiteruyo Hinata". Kata Naruto menghadap kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu bayangannya menghilang. Sensasi dingin itu hilang menjadi hangat. Naruto sangat bahagia, dia merasakan kalau Hinata masih hidup di hatinya dan selalu terus di sampingnya.

"Naruto. Teriak Neji berjalan mengahmpirinya dengan keempat temannya. "Ayo kita pulang sudah malam besok kita kesini lagi",

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau pulang dulu. Aku akan menraktir kalian. Ayo hehehehe….". Semua orang bengong melihat Naruto yang kembali seperti dulu, karena sejak Hinata meninggal Naruto berubah menjadi pendiam dan murung. "Hei! Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti? Apa aku terlihat aneh…".

"Bukan seperti itu, akhirnya kau tersenyum dan kembali seperti dulu lagi'. Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak seharusnya aku sedih terus benarkan. Ayo kita pergi aku akan menraktir kalian makan".

"Yuhuy….baiklah kalau begitu". Kiba kegirangan.

"Traktir aku ayam goreng. Oke" ucap Sasuke

"Tentu, tenang saja hehehe".

Mereka berlima meninggalkan lukisan Naruto yang menghadap batu nisan itu. Naruto berjalan namun sesaat dia menoleh kebelakang. Lagi-lagi dia melihat bayangan Hinata di situ yang tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadanya. Naruto membalas senyuman itu dan pergi bersama teman-temannya. SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU AKAN TERUS MENCINTAIMU.

=====TAMAT=====


End file.
